The Return of Minerva and Albus
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: She knows but will not tell anyone. Can Harry get her to divulge her deepest secret? Can Harry get them to return to fight Voldemort? ADMM....but not for a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: She knows but she refuses to tell everyone. Can Harry get her to tell him where they really are? Can Harry get them to return to help Defeat Voldemort!? ADMM_

_**The Return of Minerva and Albus**  
_

_**Prologue: **_

_Fifty years ago the war with Gellert Grindelwald was waging. Albus Dumbledore had triumphed and everyone was eager for him to return to England for a celebration in his name. The problem was he never returned._

_That same time an auror on the elite Alpha Squad also went missing. This auror was named Minerva McGonagall. _

_It had been well known the two were very close friends and some thought they were closer than that. Because of wandering minds rumors began. The rumors did not stop for years; especially because the two people's only surviving relatives wouldn't speak. Of course…that might be the right person or persons didn't ask._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1: Fizzled Wrath; Good Advice**_

So far Harry Potter's fifth year had been dismal. With the Dementors and nearly being suspended; and then with this Umbridge woman Harry was in a bad way. It didn't help he was constantly having Voldemort invade his mind.

Harry was currently in Professor Umbridge's office after having gotten in trouble for back talking her again. He didn't know why he was being left to wait but he had a bad idea why. It appeared his bad idea was right as twenty minutes after he'd sat down High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge entered followed by his Head of House Professor Katherine McGonagall.

The two professors were like fire and water. They were different in every possible way and you knew it form their shouting matches on a daily basis; so he was a little apprehensive and excited about what would go down.

You see Dolores was a toad looking woman that always wore pink. She was short and dumpy with brown curls that had blonde highlights running through it and icy blue eyes.

In contrast was Katherine. She was tall and thin with a lithe figure. She had a few wrinkles but her hair was predominately ebony and only had a sprig or two of grey. She usually wore it in a high pony tail letting the curls swish as she walked. Her eyes were large and emerald green with a pair of oval thin framed glasses and delicate porcelain features. She usually wore muggle clothes with a green over robe.

Today she was wearing fitted black jeans with a red tank top and white blouse she wore half buttoned up and tucked in with black boots. Her emerald robe over it as always.

"What is this about Dolores? I have a class in ten minutes," Katherine sighed taking off her glasses and setting them on her head.

"Your Gryffindor is still refusing to admit he's lying. You-know-who is not back and Fu—The Minister knows what he is doing," Dolores shrilled. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this nonsense Potter get up and come with me!" Katherine snapped as she turned on her heel and strolled out leaving a gapping Umbridge in her wake.

* * *

Harry entered Professor McGonagall's office and sat down in the brown leather chair in the front of the desk. She sat in the larger chair behind the desk and opened the top drawer. The professor took out a small black box and set it in front of the boy opening it.

"You want to tell me why your brain refuses to listen to my direct orders _not_ to give Dolores anymore cause to attack you?" Katherine asked.

Harry eyed the box and then looked up at her with fire in his eyes.

"I can't take her insulting the school and refusing to believe Voldemort is back!" Harry exclaimed.

Katherine sighed and leaned on the desk rubbing her temples as her glasses fell off her head and onto the desk.

"Harry sometimes I think Severus is right about you. You give him cause to taunt you because you don't stop to think. A Gryffindor _without_ a brain is worth than a Slytherin _with_ one. Bravery and courage and will to win goes only so far you know," She sighed.

Harry dropped his head and became interested in his feet.

Ever since he came to Hogwarts Professor McGonagall had taken a shine to him.

She'd given him his first broom when she put him on the Quidditch team in first year, she'd been the only one to believe him about the chamber, she'd given Hermione the time-turner that helped them save Sirius, and last year she'd helped him with the Tri-wizard tournament and held him as he grieved over Cedric Diggory. He'd always seen her as a grandmother figure.

In the tower all the Gryffindors called Professors Granny. Fred and George Weasley even called it to her face. She took points but everyone saw the smile she gave them.

"I…I can't help it professor," Harry said.

"Don't feed my that bull!" she shrilled slapping her hands on the desk.

She was up quick as lightening and her emerald eyes were boring into his soul.

"You don't use your brain because you do have a need to be the hero. To be famous!" she hissed.

He made to protest but she held up a hand and he silenced.

"The need to be a hero is in every Gryffindor. We're built on it. What makes us a true Gryffindor however is when we look past the damsel or friend in distress. When we look past the lies and deception our minds play on us to the heart of the problem," Katherine stated quietly but calmly.

"You are reckless Harry and to stay on the path you are on …you will die trying to kill Voldemort. You will bring the Potter name through the mud and nothing will fix that. Stop seeing the prejudice. Stop seeing the surface Harry. You have a brain and it's time you stop relying on Miss Granger and use it," She added.

"Yes ma'am," he nodded.

"Now get off and go to class," she sighed.

He nodded and grabbed some ginger newts from the box before leaving.

* * *

_Continue or not!? Review please._


	2. Chapter 2

_I've decided to continue. It will very loosely have things from all seven books but with obvious differences. Also be aware that Katherine is not Minerva in any form. And she doesn't exactly act like her either. XD_

minerva's-kitten

* * *

**Chapter 2: Staff Meeting**

Katherine sat in the staffroom sipping mint and chamomile tea anticipating a staff meeting. Severus Snape; Potions master and head of Slytherin, sat by her and nudged her lightly.

"Watch it Sev," she warned.

"Or what?" he asked nudging her again.

"Do I have to come dancing into your class again in a purple tutu?" she asked.

He blinked and returned to his tea. "Sorry," he said hurriedly.

She chuckled into her tea.

"Aw the love birds are at it again," Xiomara Hooch teased sitting across from Severus. Pamona and Poppy sat on either side of her.

"You must be joking Mara. I'm old enough to be his great grandmother," Katherine exclaimed.

"And yet young enough to be his mother…so says your son," Poppy replied.

"Severus dear I'm going to give you permission to kill Michael the next time you see him," Katherine smirked.

"My pleasure," Severus nodded.

The other professors filtered in and took their seats. The last to enter were Headmaster Damien Corbin and Dolores Umbridge.

Corbin was a tall and broad man. He was about 145 years-old with salt and pepper hair in a military cut and chocolate eyes. He had rugged features and a three week old beard. He looked a lot like the action actor Chuck Norris.

He was still very yummy and rumors flew that he, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape had a love triangle going on. None of the three ever discouraged or encouraged the rumors. Although; Katherine loved to be seen with either of them.

He was dressed in royal purple robes and winked at Katherine as he and Dolores took their seats.

"Right well down to business then," the man stated in a deep London voice. He was a kind Headmaster but strong and tried to mend the rift between the Ministry and Hogwarts; even though he was wrapped around Katherine's pretty finger.

To be truthful Damien had always loved the beautiful Deputy from the time she'd first arrive in 1956. He'd told her repeatedly and she continued to tell him she wouldn't marry. He respected that but it didn't mean they couldn't still have fun!

"The business is I want her to stay away from the children!" Katherine snapped pointing a long nailed finger at Dolores.

"Kate's right Headmaster she's a danger to them," Filius squeaked.

"Plus I'm sick of her not being able to control all her skiving students," Poppy complained.

"I send them to you because they need healing. You're the one that looses them!" Dolores shrilled.

"They are not my problem till they get into the Hospital Wing," Poppy hissed.

"Enough!" Damien snapped and the table silenced.

He sat down and took a claming breathe before continuing.

"The rash of children skiving has increased at a startling rate and I know this is due to the Weasley twins. That can't be helped. A strong teacher can get their children to not use them with their in class discipline and fun learning. Take Professor McGonagall for instance…"

The others in the room cut his response off with their groaning and sliding into their seats.

Damien glared at them for a minute before leaving the room and the next second returning with none other than Fred and George Weasley.

"I've spoken with these two and they are willing to tell each professor why students do or don't use their products n the classroom. Go ahead boys," the headmaster stated pushing them forward.

Fred and George nodded as they went first to Dolores.

"No point in staying in her class if you aren't learning," Fred shrugged.

"Yes it needs livening up." George added.

They went to Filius Flitwick.

"Our survey shows you only skive off charms if you don't have homework," George explained.

"No point in staying if you don't know what you're doing," Fred supplied.

Corbin nodded as the boys went around the long table and explained their reasoning for every teacher or staff member having to deal with the products. Then they stopped at Severus.

"Apart from us only suicidal children would try him. After one dose of the blood nougat he threw the customer a towel and said not to get blood in the potion," George stated.

"Pranks have been low in his room since," Fred added.

The two then stepped over to Katherine who had been watching all of this with interest wondering what their reasoning on her was. The twins came to either side of her and wrapped an arm around her.

"This here is Professor Granny. A smart man; even Professor Snape knows, that to play a prank in her classroom while she is teaching is a death sentence. Not because of punishment but retaliation. Our research shows no one is even remotely stupid enough to prank her in the classroom. Even Malfoy and his cronies aren't," Fred stated.

"Of course anywhere else in the castle is fair game on her," George smirked.

"Yes I've been meaning to think you for the purple tutu you stuck me in last year," Katherine replied.

"Wait you didn't do that on purpose!?" Snape blinked.

"Of course not. When I do ballet it's in a white tutu. More professional," Katherine replied.

"Thank you boys you can go," Corbin nodded.

Fred whispered something in Katherine's ear and she nodded as they ran off.

* * *

An hour later the professors were let out of the meeting and as usual Snape, Corbin, and McGonagall were the last to leave. Severus was following them as Katherine was on Corbin's arm.

"Well do you two have free time right now?" Corbin asked.

"What's on your mind Damien?" Katherine asked.

"One of you will need to teach Harry Occlemency I fear. I believe Voldemort is infiltrating his mind," the man sighed.

"I'd prefer not to sir. The boy obviously still doesn't trust me and after the summer at Black's house I don't blame him. He tells everything to Kate usually you should get her to do it," Severus stated.

"I was thinking just that. Besides Severus my boy, her shield is much more imaginative," Corbin chuckled kissing Katherine's hand.

"Aww so sweet. Let's go eat," Katherine replied causing both men to laugh.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dinner was going on as usual when the double doors blew open and in entered a dashing young man with hawk like yellow eyes and shoulder length black curls. He was tall and lithe but strong with a cleft chin. He was dressed in tight black jeans, black combat boots, and a bright yellow t-shirt that read: _My Mom's Hot._

"Helllooooo Hogwarts!" the man grinned in a light Irish accent.

"Michael shut up and sit!" Katherine snapped.

"Fine," the man sighed like a petulant child as he walked up the Gryffindor table and sat by Harry. "Why am I always in trouble?"

"You always cause it," Harry quipped.

"That hurts. That really hurts," the man pouted.

"Shut up and eat so you can see your fiancée," Harry sighed slapping the man upside the head.

"Aye, aye," the man mock saluted and filled his plate.

"You know you act like mum," he replied some time later.

"Whatever," Harry said rolling his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Toad Watches Cat Woman**

On a little island off the coast of Ireland that is un-plottable and untraceable and uncharted was a family of twelve.

They lived in a nice large home their father and uncle built with their own two hands. The father was currently out in the wilderness with the eldest sons hunting dinner. The older daughters were tending to the younger siblings as their mother tended to the gardens.

"Mum! Mum you have a letter from grandma!" Gwyneth called from an open window.

"Coming dear!" Minerva called standing from her kneeling spot and entering the house. Taking off her muddy gloves she took the letter from her daughter and stepped back outside to read.

_**Dearest Daughter,**_

_**I AM GOING TO KILL MICHAEL AND SEVERUS!!! I never expected a gay child to be this much trouble. All he does is pop up at the most inopportune moments to speak with Severus. And I know he's not 'speaking' to him.**_

_**Moving on though; before they turn my beautiful black hair all grey I ask about the children. I'm certain their wonderful and growing like weeds. How are you and Albus? Do I have another grandbaby on the way?**_

_**Don't even think about asking about Damien. I will not marry ever! And as far as I hope I will not get pregnant. It's insane some one my age is able to get pregnant anyway. I mean I'm…110! Oh…my…god I'm A 110 IN THREE DAYS!!!!**_

_**This is so upsetting…hopefully I'll be able to sneak away to you guys for Christmas Day…not sure though I'll send word.**_

_**All my love darling and I know you still have your reasons.**_

_**Your Loving (Young) Old Mother,**_

_**Kate**_

Minerva shook her head laughing as someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

"What's that love?" her husband asked kissing her neck.

She craned her neck to give him better access as the boys took their rabbits in for the girls to clean before their mother cooked them.

"A letter from mother. Something tells me I won't be the only one expecting in Christmas. If she can even get away. I think she's having real problems this year," Minerva sighed.

"Your mother is a strong, smart independent witch Mina. She's capable of anything have faith in her," Albus replied kissing her neck again.

"I suppose you are right," she nodded.

* * *

"Why is Katherine banging her head on the table?" Pamona asked at breakfast Halloween morning.

"She has her evaluation with Dolores today," Severus answered, "I think she's trying to give herself a concussion."

"Her head's too hard for that," Xiomara laughed.

"Kate, Kate have you thought about just dealing with it?" Poppy asked.

Katherine ceased her head banging; which surprisingly was not calling attention to the head table. Most everyone was used to Katherine's theatrics and melodrama.

"Actually I've just knocked a better idea in my head. Got a run!" Katherine exclaimed dashing out of the teachers' side entrance just as Dolores entered through the main entrance.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry and the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors entered their transfiguration class to find it empty. Not that it was unusual. Katherine never came on time. The problem was Dolores Umbridge was already there writing furiously on her pink clipboard.

"Looks like Professor McGonagall may already be in trouble," Ron whispered as they took their seats.

"I can't wait to see what she does when Umbridge makes that coughing noise," Harry smirked.

They didn't have to wait long before Katherine came strutting in her room dressed in a tight leather suite with a mask covering the top half of her face and her lips were a ruby color. Plus even though she was wearing gloves she had sharp diamond like nails on top of them and a black tail behind her swinging. She strolled up the aisle to her desk and sat on top of it legs crossed.

Hermione Granger's hand slowly rose into the air.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Katherine asked innocently.

"Um…Professor what are you wearing?" the girl asked.

"AH yes. Happy Halloween children! Today I am not Professor McGonagall but Cat Woman!" Katherine grinned.

The children raised in the muggle world laughed as the others looked confused.

"To those that do not know Cat Woman is a vigilante villain that was a jewel thief. She fought a vigilante hero called Batman. Now let's begin the lesson. Today we are transfiguring our books into …well how about bats since today is a holiday! Copy the notes on the board and begin if you will," Katherine stated flicking her wand at the board and several notes in her extravagant scrawl appeared.

The scratching of quills was heard for several minutes and then was followed by voices reciting the spell.

"Hem, hem," Dolores' voice called sweetly.

"Cough drop dear?" Katherine asked.

"No, no," Dolores shook her head.

"Very well then," Katherine nodded and hopped off the desk to assist some of the children.

Ten minutes later.

"Hem, hem."

"Dolores…frog in the throat maybe?" Katherine asked earning scattered laughs from the class. At a raised finger form their professor they silenced though.

"No dear just curious how you expect the children to learn a spell so advanced," Dolores stated.

"Why? Still angry you never made it into my NEWT class?" Katherine asked earning more laughs.

Dolores' eyes narrowed as she wrote furiously on her clipboard.

The rest of the lesson was spent with Katherine making comments on Dolores smarts while Dolores questioned her about her teaching, her relationships to the teachers, and everything else under the sun.

Ten minutes left in the lesson Katherine had the students packing as she went to her desk. Harry and several others watched and listened as Dolores waddled up to the desk and stood beside the woman. Katherine turned in her chair and crossed her legs looking up at the woman.

"Yes?"

"A few more questions dear. You've been in this post how long?" Dolores asked.

"I started December 1956 as the Potions Mistress. Two years later I became Transfiguration Mistress, Head of Gryffindor, and Deputy." Katherine answered.

"Well you were promoted rather quickly weren't you," Dolores sneered.

"About as quickly as you Dolores dear," Katherine snarled, "And I suggest that if you want to know something about me check the Hogwarts File. That I can't lie on!"

Dolores blinked and wrote something else as she scuttled away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nosey Toady**

Late at night while others slept Dolores Jane Umbridge snuck into the Headmaster's quarters and into the filing room. This room was small with no windows or decorations or furnishings. The only thin in it was a tall red filing cabinet and in this cabinet held every file of every student or professor to ever set foot in a Hogwarts classroom. They were the only files in all of creation you could not lie on. They were the most permanent of permanent files.

All one had to do for these files is to get into the room and state the person's full name. The problem…one usually did not know the person's full name.

This however was not Dolores' problem. She brought herself up to her full short height and stated, "Katherine Aurora Gaia McGonagall." A large emerald green file flew out of the top cabinet and into the woman's hand.

Feeling absolutely giddy the toad conjured a horribly pink chair and sat down to read. That was an unfortunate speculation of the Hogwarts' Files…only the Headmaster and his Deputy could take them out of the file room.

Not deterred in the slightest she sat down and began to peruse through the file. Inside were clippings, pictures, notes from past associates, and a few childhood essays. Also were the papers with the information Dolores was salivating to receive.

**

* * *

**

**Name: **_Katherine Aurora Gaia McGonagall_

**Birth Date: **_October 24, 1885_

**Age: **_110_

**Parents: **_Magnus McGonagall and Helena Graham (both died in fire in 1912) _

**Siblings: **_1/ Agatha Honoria Hectate-1864 (died 1900 –burned at stake in Romania)_

**Blood Status: **_Pureblood_

**Appearance: **_Pale skin, tall, lithe, trim, ebony curls, emerald eyes_

**Personality: **_Perky, feisty, and great capacity to love with a terrible temper_

**Marital Status: **_Single and adamantly so_

**Children: **_4/ Magnus Gordon- 1904 (died in 1907 of Dragon Fever), Martin Stewart- 1916 (auror died in 1944; murder by Grindelwald follower), Minerva Katherine Grace-1923 (auror; MIA since 1945), Michael Gregory-1960 (Writer of Children's Stories_

**Grandchildren: **_(answer not available as daughter's whereabouts are unknown)_

**Hogwarts House:**_ Gryffindor_

**Hogwarts School Record: **_Brightest child to ever grace the school in three hundred years. Never a toe out of line and perfectly followed rules. Favorite student of Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black. She was seeker of the Gryffindor team, Prefect fifth year, Head Girl and Quidditch Capitan seventh year. (*Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup all six years she played.*) Highest OWLS and NEWTS in recorded History. Not bested until 1930 and 1935 when Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall came to the school. _

**Degrees: **_Mastery in Transfiguration, Master in Potions_

**Animagus: **_Registered Tabby Cat_

**Power Level: **_Level five Sorceress (in muggle world consider to have title of Regent of Lion's Gate grounds)_

**Skills: **_Gifted in Legemins, Occlemency, Wordless magic, Wandless magic, Telekinesis, and advanced control of Element of Fire _

**Occupation: **_1904-1907 taught five year-olds at Morgana's Primary School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 1908-1922 worked in Ministry as auror. 1922-1945 worked in Ministry as dark witch and wizard profiler. 1945-1956 apprentice to Nicolas Flammel and discovered two more uses for Dragon's Blood in addition to Albus Dumbledore's 12. 1956-1958 taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 1958-present teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and hold positions of Deputy and Head of Gryffindor. _

* * *

"Dolores it is very late and your light is keeping me up. Would you care to leave or read in the dark?" Headmaster Corbin asked standing in the doorway.

After nearly jumping out of her pasty skin from fright she turned to glare at him but it was lost as soon as she saw him.

Damien Corbin stood before her in all his glorious wonder. It was clear he kept himself in superb shape as even at his very advanced age he had the body of a 38 year-old. He was trim and muscular with a six pack and his black pajama bottoms fell just the right way. He wasn't wearing a shirt but had a black bathrobe draped loosely over him and untied. His hair was a tidy as ever.

Dolores drooled for a few minutes before snapping herself back to reality. She mumbled a quick apology before scuttling out of the room and his office as fast as her waddle would take her.

He chuckled watching the door shut and lock as a soft voice called from the private quarters, "Darling come back to bed."

He walked quickly up the stairs and into the sitting room passing all of that and reentering the bedroom.

There in all her radiant glory was the Goddess Katherine. Her named meant pure and she looked like the purest most damning sin lying on his bed in a red silky gown that stopped at the top of her thigh. The color contrasted with her skin and made her hair dark and her skin paler. She was glorious.

"Thank the Gods I have you," he sighed crossing over and crawling onto the bed laying down on his side so they were staring at each other.

"I thank them for you too," she smiled scratching the back of his neck.

"You are the only one I will ever love," he whispered softly staring deep into her green orbs.

"I've never loved anyone the same as you," she answered truthfully.

He smiled knowing she could never be tied down as he wished. Katherine was like a gypsy or fairy. Staying to the same task she could do, staying to the same order she could not.

Softly their lips touched and as the kiss became more powerful and passionate all coherent thought left the couple.


	5. Chapter 5

_A short chapter but it further explains that this Professor McGonagall is closer to Harry the other one had een._

**Chapter 5: Confronting Harry on the HA**

The rumors had gone on for weeks now. She knew it was true but now it was time to confront him. Before he left for Christmas and she to her child.

Harry was passing the third floor on his way to the common room when he saw Professor McGonagall sitting in a window staring out on the grounds.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you didn't have your blood protection?" she asked.

"I well…I sort a like to think you might have me. I do like spending some of the summer with you," Harry answered awkwardly.

Katherine turned from the window and hopped off taking his face in her hands. "Do you trust me Harry?" she asked seriously.

"Honestly?" he asked. She nodded.

"Honestly I trust you more than anyone except maybe Sirius," Harry answered truthfully.

"Do you trust me to tell me what you've been doing behind everyone's back?" Katherine asked softly.

He stepped back in shock and dropped his head looking at his feet. Katherine sighed and made to leave. She only pushed when she had to. In this sense she was not going to push him.

She got half way down the hall when she heard him say, "We're learning to fight."

"Tell me," she stated beckoning him to follow.

He had to stay at a jog to keep up with her long strides as they went to her private quarters. Inside the sitting room decorated in chocolate brown and rich reds he sat on the couch. She took off her shoes and sat by him with her feet tucked under her.

"Tell me the whole story. Why you decided to fight? What you're learning? Tell me everything," Katherine stated snapping her fingers and a tea service appeared on the coffee table for them both.

So Harry began his tale and two hours later; three cups of tea drunk, he finished. He sat quietly as Katherine processed the information.

"Why call it Hogwarts' Army?" she asked.

"Well…they think you and Headmaster Corbin want to take over. It seemed right. Plus we call it Headmaster's Army sometimes to," Harry shrugged. Katherine laughed putting her tea glass down.

"I'm proud of you Harry. It's a stupid idiotic thing to do… but at least you're learning to defend yourself. I'm going to give you the use of my private books to read through. I'll also set up patrols with Severus and I to keep you lot safe. I'll have the other professors in on it as well. You kids are the priority not our jobs," Katherine explained.

He gave her an emotional smile and leaned toward her hugging her tightly. She returned the hug and kissed his head.

"As far as I am concerned you are a part of my family and I will help you anyway I can," she whispered and he held her tighter.

* * *

"So I need volunteers. We have to keep the kids safe," Katherine stated after explaining everything about the Headmaster's Army.

"Agreed but you don't want us to teach them do you?" Severus asked.

"No. We just need to keep Dolores, Argus, and her inquisitorial squad. We'll patrol more especially around the Room of Requirement. I have a list of the students involved. Keep this list well away from the toad and learn it and burn it so you know who to escort and who to deduct points from," Katherine explained.

Twenty minutes later she was burning several pieces of paper when Dolores walked in.

"Professor what are you doing?" Dolores frowned.

"Burning some letters I wrote that were rubbish," Katherine stated.

"In the staffroom?" Dolores asked.

"Well they were written here so it made since," Katherine shrugged.

Dolores huffed and left the staffroom.

Katherine chuckled quietly watching the names burn in the fire. She would have first patrol tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

_The first part of this chapter shows that Katherine does things differently than Minerva would. Also how liked she is by pretty much the entire student body._

**Chapter 6: The Nightmare and Occlemency Begins**

With the professors help the students were able to return to the dorms without being caught. Umbridge suspected the professors were assisting but had no proof and it was infuriating her inquisitorial squad kept loosing all the points she was giving them! Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had spent two weeks straight in detention!

Dolores was sitting in at her desk fuming when she saw a third year Slytherin run past.

"Excuse me! Excuse me stop there," she shouted standing and rushing to her door.

The third year stopped and slowly backed up to her door.

"Miss Withers isn't it?" Dolores asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Y-yes Professor," the girl nodded.

"Where are you running to? There is no running in the halls you know. I'm afraid I'll have to take five points from Slytherin unless you tell me where you're going," Dolores stated.

"Uh…well I was on my way to Gryffindor Tower. It's the last Saturday before the holidays ma'am," the girl stated.

"What does the last Saturday before the holidays have to do with Gryffindor Tower?" Dolores frowned.

"Professor McGonagall has an art class. Look may I be excuse Professor. I don't want to be late," the girl stated.

"No Miss Withers I will be going with you," Dolores stated.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You're late Brianna…oh and we have a visitor! Look class Professor Umbridge has joined us. Class please greet our guest," Katherine smiled.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," the children nodded. Brianna Withers grabbed a sketch pad at Katherine's feet and quickly went to sit with some friends in a corner.

Umbridge looked around in a mixture of revulsion and confusion. The students were first years to seventh years from every house. They were up the dorm stairs and crammed around the room with easels and sketch pads wearing smocks over their regular clothes.

Katherine stood in front of the warm fire on a stool with an easel to the side of her. She was wearing a pair of ripped up jeans and a tight Gryffindor t-shirt with paint all over it. Her long black hair was in braided pigtails and her glasses were on the end of her nose.

"Wh-what's going on here?" Dolores stuttered coming more into the common room.

"Oh this…well in my free time I teach a little art class. Well it' more of a club really. All those pictures in Headmaster Corbin's office are from some of my past students. I give him a stack of the best for Christmas every year. We're working on those projects right now aren't we kids?" Katherine smiled.

"Yes Professor," the children nodded.

"Go on back to work now," Katherine stated dipping a brush into her paint.

"This is not sanctioned. This goes against the decree of two or more students meeting together," Dolores stated stepping over a few first years at Katherine's feet.

"Well…I've been doing this since 1968 so you are out of luck. It is sanctioned. Go look under the clubs listed in the staff room. You'll find it says HA club. _Hogwarts Arts_," Katherine stated giving an inconspicuous wink to Harry and Hermione who were sitting in front of her.

Dolores gapped for several minutes before turning on her heel and leaving in a huff. As soon as the door shut Katherine spun around to face the kids.

"So where was I?" she asked.

"You were working Slytherin's ear and telling us about him growing up with Gryffindor Professor. Were they really half brothers?" Gordon Dames; a second year Slytherin asked.

"Most definitely. I can't believe Professor Binns never told you these stories," Katherine sighed working on her painting.

"Well he's not a very intriguing historian," Hermione stated.

"Let's face it…he's dead dull," a seventh year Hufflepuff stated. Katherine giggled lightly.

"Well any way. Godric and Salazar already had it hard being half brothers. Godric made it worse because he was elder and always seemed to get the hang of magics just a few hairs faster than Salazar. But Salazar was by far a better politician. He charmed men and women while Godric worked on spells…" Katherine told as the children listened and worked on their pictures. Katherine was a brilliant story teller and knew more about the castle than even the Headmaster.

This was because she had been born in the castle and grew up in it. The Gryffindors joked that when she died she would stay a ghost and haunt the headmaster.

* * *

_He was slithering along past a large black door into a room of glowing balls. He saw a man sitting on the floor dozing. He spread his fangs and attacked. Again and again he bit at the man as his venom poured into him._

Harry shot out of bed shaking and screaming. He turned to the side and emptied his stomach off the side of the bed.

"Somebody get McGonagall! Get McGonagall!" Harry heard Ron shouting. He felt someone shaking him but he couldn't seem to focus on anything.

Then a blinding light hit his face and he groaned and sighed as a cold hand touched his forehead. A soft voice called to his deluded mind.

"Harry, Harry look at me focus!" Katherine called urgently.

Harry shook his head and forced himself to look at her as she held his face. He spilt out the whole dream in a quick muddle of words and hoped she believed him.

"You do believe me Professor don't you?" he breathed heavily.

"I do Harry, I do," she nodded whispered. She kissed his head and turned to the other four in the room.

"Boys go back to bed. Ron you and I will gather your siblings and then we're going to see the headmaster," Katherine stated standing.

The boys nodded as Ron and Harry followed her out.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"In the dream were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?" Damien asked. He was in black pajama bottoms with a gold bathrobe wrapped tightly around him.

The Weasley children were standing in a corner behind Professors Snape and McGonagall. Harry stood in front of them.

Snape was the only one still in his regular clothing.

McGonagall was standing with her hair in a loose ponytail over her right shoulder and was wearing a black spaghetti strap night gown made of silk with a black robe hanging loosely over it.

"N-Neither it was sort of like….Professor what's happening?" Harry asked.

"Just a minute," Corbin stated turning to a portrait. "Everard head to the Ministry and make sure the right people find Mr. Weasley. Phineas go to Grimmuald Place and tell Sirius to expect company. Pyralis go watch for her."

Those he spoke to nodded and disappear. Pyralis; his phoenix disappeared in flames.

"Damien…" Katherine called softly.

"Katherine take Harry. He won't be going with the Weasleys. I don't think we can wait any longer," Corbin stated. Katherine nodded and took Harry's hand quickly leading him out of the office.

* * *

Harry followed her quietly but in confusion as they hurried to her private quarters.

"Godric let me in," Katherine stated when they stopped in front of the large portrait of the old founder.

"Certainly love," the dashing man nodded.

Inside her sitting room she drew her wand and pointed it at Harry.

"P-professor?" Harry asked warily.

"We've long suspected Voldemort could get into your mind. These dreams…these visions are proof. I'm going to start to teach you a magic called Occlemency. Learning it properly you can shield yourself from him and these visions," Katherine explained lowering her wand.

"N-now?" Harry asked.

"No. Tonight you will stay here. I'm going to show you want my shield is…provided it doesn't frighten you," Katherine smirked waving her wand as a silver stone basin flew out of her bedroom and landed on a nearby table. The basin shimmered with a silver mist in it.

"This is a pensive. I trust you remember Headmaster Corbin's?" she stated. Harry nodded.

"All right then," she nodded pulling a long silver stream out of her head. She placed it in the pensive and swirled it around lightly bidding the boy closer.

Harry bent over and peered into the basin. His eyes grew three times their normal size as he was met with two wizards covered in blood with a demented look in their eyes. One had steel blue eyes and blonde hair. The other had auburn hair and sky blue eyes. Their wands were pointed straight at them.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Harry gasped.

"Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore; two of the greatest wizards ever born. Anyone tries to read my mind without my permission is thrown out by them. Probably the only time they agree on anything," Katherine smirked.

"And…I'm supposed to come up with a shield?" He asked.

She nodded. "Something strong and unique to you. Get to work on that and clearing your mind. Clearing your mind is the most important," Katherine stated.

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Good. Now you stay in my guest room tonight. In the morning we'll really get to work," she smiled. Harry nodded as they retired for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Christmas**

"Mama! Mama when is grandma coming?" Allanah asked as she watched her elder sisters and mother cooking the grand Christmas dinner.

"Not till supper tonight love. She had one of the Order Meetings this morning and she wanted to have a little Christmas with Harry Potter," Minerva answered.

"Why does she like him so much?" Fredrick asked.

"You know your grandmother loves her cubs almost as much as she loves us. She gets very close to those she sees something special in," Minerva explained.

"Will she be bringing Uncle Michael?" Allanah asked.

"I don't think so. I believe Michael will be spending Christmas with his Order friends and Sirius," Minerva replied.

"Oh…okay then," Allanah nodded as she skipped off to find some of the other siblings.

* * *

"Happy Christmas my Angel," Damien whispered softly in Katherine's ear as she stood in the sitting room of Grimmuald Place. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Happy Christmas Corbin," She sighed.

"Listen Kate…I know you said you didn't want to…but I think under the circumstances we should. You've told me how hard it was with the others and I want it to be as easy for you as possible. I always want to be there with you," he rambled. Katherine turn in his arm and put her hands on his chest frowning.

"Damien what are you trying to say?" she asked.

He sighed and got down on one knee pulling a small black box from his pocket. "Come on Kate. Marry me?" Damien smiled opening the box.

Inside Katherine saw and antique platinum ring with a princess cut red diamond.

Her large green eyes grew even bigger as she stared at the ring.

"Marry me Katherine. I want us to be a family. I want the baby to have a father," Damien stated.

"I…I…I can't …I can't keep up this charade," Katherine cried. Damien sighed and made to close the box but a hand grabbed his. He looked up and saw tears falling from her pretty face.

"I love you Damien and I can't keep pretending I don't need anyone. Yes Damien I will marry you," Katherine cried smiling.

He stood and slipped the ring on her delicate hand.

"It was my grandmother's. It looks right on you," he whispered kissing her lips sweetly. She sniffed and smiled.

"I love you dear," he smiled, "Let's go tell the others before you run off to your secret daughter."

"H-how'd you know!?" Katherine exclaimed.

"Where else would you disappear to with Michael? You don't like your home," he stated, "And don't worry love I will not tell anyone else." He wiped her eyes and kissed her nose.

"Come with me. My daughter should meet her future step-father," Katherine whispered.

"All right," Damien smiled, "I'll send word to Filius and Pamona to watch the school."

She smiled as they took each other's hands and quietly entered the kitchen.

* * *

"Harry?" Katherine called softly standing in the door way to the boy's room.

The sun was beginning to set and it was nearly time for she and Damien to leave. Harry was staring out of the window in his room getting a few minutes of quiet after the talk he'd had with Sirius about the Black family tapestry and his dreams. He still wasn't so sure he wasn't evil.

"Professor? I thought you and the Headmaster was leaving," Harry turned.

"We're about to," Katherine nodded entering the room.

"Congratulations about the engagement…and the baby," Harry smiled slightly he pulled a small package from under his pillow. "I uh…I got you a gift but uh…I didn't want to give it to you out there. Ron always teases me about you."

Katherine chuckled as she sat on Ron's bed and opened the small package.

Inside the wrapping paper was a small gold broach of a lioness head. It was a simple broach and nothing over the top.

"Aw Harry sweetie I adore it thank you," Katherine smiled pinning the broach to her red dress. Harry blushed brightly.

"I have something for you too," she smiled patting the mattress by her.

He sat down and she pulled a blue box of about medium size out of her purse. Her purse was always charmed to be large on the inside than the outside.

Harry undid the silver boy and took off the lid of the box to find a snow globe. It was very old looking with a picture of a hero fighting a dragon around the stand bit. The clear ball held snow in it as normal and the figurines inside were of a pretty young man and woman holding a little baby.

"Thanks it must of took a long time to do," he smiled knowing who it was in the globe.

Every year since he started Hogwarts Katherine gave him some kind of gift that had him and his parents in it or apart of it.

"You're always worth it," she smiled nudging him slightly.

He laughed and nudged her back looking at the figures play in the snow.

"You've been emptying you mind I hope," she said quietly.

"I try. Sometimes I can," Harry answered, "I think I've got a good shield."

"We'll see when school starts back. We'll have lessons every Monday and Thursday nights after supper okay. You should be able to work that into the HA meetings easily," she stated.

"Okay," Harry nodded.

"Kate we…oh hello Harry. Happy Christmas," Damien smiled sticking his head in the room.

"Happy Christmas sir," Harry nodded.

"Kate it's time to go if we don't want to miss supper," Damien stated.

"All right. I'll see you at school Harry. Happy Christmas love," she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"You too," Harry nodded returning the embrace.

They stayed that way a few seconds more before they broke away and Katherine stood heading to the door. She turned a last smile at him before leaving on the headmaster; and now her fiancée's arm.

* * *

"The wards shifted," Albus stated conversational as he read a book.

"GRANDMA!!!" several voices shouted as a herd of children ran out of the front door.

"Good thing mother is healthy enough to take a beating like that," Minerva stated as she continued with her knitting.

"Hmm," he nodded continuing his reading.

"GRANDMA!!!!" they shouted and Damien was pushed aside as Katherine was tackled to the ground by ten children in several varying ages.

"Oph and hello to you monkeys too," Katherine laughed under the pile.

"We not monkeys ganma. We lions," two-year old Jasmine frowned from her place on top of the pile.

"And so you are. How about you get off of old lion grandma and let be breathe?" Katherine stated.

The kids laughed as they slowly crawled off of her. Eldest child forty-eight year old David helped hiss grandmother to stand.

"Thank you Davy. Now everyone I want you to meet my fiancé Damien Corbin," Katherine stated as she walked over and wrapped an arm around the man.

The ten children eyed him for a minute or two before grinning and running off.

"Well that was odd," Damien frowned.

"Not really. They're off to tell Minerva and Albus they're getting a grandpa," Katherine laughed.

That day Damien was allowed into a tight trusting circle. He discovered the secret to why no one had seen Minerva and Albus and he was in no way going to tell anyone about it. He had a duty to his fiancée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Invitation **

Harry began his lessons with Katherine after returning from the New Year. Along with teaching him to block intrusions into his mind she taught a few lesser taught defensive spells and even helped him decide on what to teach the HA.

"All right Harry same as before and …Legimins!" Katherine shouted pointing her wand at the boy.

_She saw a toddler being tortured by a bull dog. A fat boy chasing a skinny lad. Then Harry's sorting before she was stopped short by herself smirking with her arms crossed and wand held loosely._

Katherine came out of Harry's head giggling as always.

"What ever had you come up with that anyway?" she asked sitting herself up on her desk in her office.

It was early February and Katherine was about three and a half months pregnant.

Harry shrugged and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"I don't know I just thought a crazy lioness would be good protection?" Harry stated.

"Crazy lioness eh? Michael's a bad influence on you," Katherine shook her head. She got off her desk and crossed around to sit in her chair. She took the black box out of her desk drawer and opened it putting it on the desk.

Harry took a few of the sweets out and slumped in his chair.

"You're doing very well Harry. Now I had a question," Katherine stated taking a ginger newt out of the box and putting her feet up on the desk.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"This baby will come in the early summer. Now as you know Headmaster Corbin and I will marry in April during the week of Easter break…" Harry nodded his head.

"Also you know that you must stay at your Aunt and Uncle for at the very least two weeks time…"

"I wish I didn't," Harry sighed.

Katherine chuckled as she continued on.

"The headmaster and I will be taking our honeymoon at this time. After which case you can expect one or both of us to show up on your door step to spirit you away for the summer," Katherine finished.

"Back to Hogwarts again!?" Harry grinned, "Or some hotel?"

"Actually we're off to Professor Corbin's home. I hear he has a Quidditch pitch," Katherine replied.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad then," Harry teased.

"Cheeky little bugger aren't you," Katherine laughed.

"I've learned from a good teacher," Harry shrugged.

"All right Mr. Potter off you go back to the dorm. I have no more patience for you," Katherine stated standing. She gave him one of stern looks but the effect was lost in the sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am," Harry mock saluted as they headed to the door and exited.

* * *

Entering the common room they found it deserted but for Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom.

"Bunch of little snoops waiting for the details on what you've learned I suppose Mr. Potter?" Katherine smirked.

"You could say that Professor," Harry laughed.

"Aunt Kate, Gran told me to give you this in her last letter," Neville replied holding up a piece of parchment.

"All right what does my niece have to say now?" Katherine sighed taking the slip. She opened it and read it over once before putting it back in her pocket.

"All right Neville I'll see to it. Thank you love you can go to bed," she nodded kissing the top of his head. Longbottom nodded and ran off to bed.

* * *

"You can't be serious!!!" Katherine shrilled as she busted into the headmaster's office.

"Um tell me what it is and I'll tell you if I'm serious," Corbin answered.

"Damien this is insane you can't allow her to question students about illicit activities! She'll use Verituserum for sure," Katherine cried throwing the parchment on his desk.

"That's why he asked me to brew an antidote and have it placed in the children's breakfast this morning. They'll be able to lie easily as long as they stay calm," Severus sneered coming out of the shadows.

"Oh I love you!!" Katherine squealed as she ran to the potions master and threw her arms around him kissing his cheek.

"Hey it was my idea," Damien pouted as he spun around in his chair.

"Oh I rally love you," Katherine replied ditching Severus as she straddled Damien and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"And on that note I'm leaving. No way do I want to see my future mother in law and future step father in law snogging," Severus stated making a hasty retreat.

A few of the headmaster's portraits agreed and left their frames.


End file.
